


Sweet Blood On The Razor

by Marittimo



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Everybody who died in canon lives, Loss of Humanity, M/M, Max? Who's Max?, Minor Character Death, Vampire-typical violence, fuck the rest right? ¯I_(ツ)_I¯
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: Michael felt the thirst consuming him from the inside, burning his throat and stomach. The cramps in his limbs were excruciating and even moving seemed too much of a task at that moment.He knew he had to feed, and the blood flowing from the sink in front of him was too inviting to resist.
Relationships: David/Michael Emerson/Paul (Lost Boys)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 67





	1. You missed, sucker!

__

_'Not another one...'_

Michael had watched helpless as his brother had staked Dwayne with that arrow, and once again found himself wondering if any of it had been necessary.

_'It didn't have to be like this...'_

He had just wanted to be left alone, he had never wanted them to die.  
From the bathroom, they heard the Frogs screaming and Sam rushed upstairs. He had just killed a bloodsucker, he felt invincible. He'd help them nail the other one easily.

Michael was left alone with Dwayne's body, and he felt the urge to check on him, desperately hoping he hadn't really died.  
Michael got up and walked up to the body. He was about to turn it around but didn't know if he could stand to watch Dwayne's emotionless face, void eyed and so inevitably and unmistakably... dead.

That's when the blood started flowing.  
Michael smelled it coming out of the sink even before he saw it.  
He was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

He stopped in front of the faucet and tried to convince himself he wasn't gonna drink it. He had clung so much to his humanity, he wouldn't drink this blood just to make his pain go away. Right?

The pain.  
As soon as Michael thought about it, it came back, and it came back strong. Or maybe it was just his body's reaction to the blood, the realization that what he so desperately needed was right in front of him, his for the taking. He wouldn't even have to kill for it.  
Michael felt the thirst consuming him from the inside, burning his throat and stomach. The cramps in his limbs were excruciating and even moving seemed too much of a task at that moment.

Michael couldn't take it anymore and before he could realize it, he was already launching himself at the sink, not caring whose blood it was, or why it was erupting from his sink all of a sudden. _'Maybe I'm hallucinating, maybe I've finally gone mad'_

The biggest flow was over now, Michael had missed the peak outburst debating with himself, but the blood was still flowing.  
It tasted sweet in his mouth and Michael finally gave in, willingly and desperate.  
He vamped out completely, not caring about Sam seeing him anymore.

He'd probably kill Sam if he tried to interrupt him now, Michael realized, and the idea of killing, even his own brother, didn't disgust him anymore. Nothing regarding feeding could disgust him again when it felt so good, so natural to just give in to his instincts.

 _'So this is what losing humanity feels like'_  
It wasn't a major change. It didn't completely destroy who he was as a person, it only made him reevaluate his priorities. His own needs came before anything and anyone else now.

There would be time enough to philosophize later, Michael thought, and attached himself to the sink once again, drinking every last drop of blood until the stream was over.  
Even then, Michael felt he still needed more. As he looked down at the blood spilled on the floor from the other pipes in the kitchen, he wasted no time in throwing himself at it.

When David arrived he found Michael like that, licking up what little blood was left on the floor with an animalistic desperation.  
He and Paul stood on top of the stairs, leaning on the rail and looking down at him while Dwayne, who had already removed the blunt arrow _from his stomach_ , watched from the couch, amused.

Michael only noticed their presence when he heard them speak.

"You sure lost a lot of blood, man. It's impressive you're still standing. You're sure you're okay?"

David. Michael recognized his voice, but couldn't stop to look up, still too lost on his feeding frenzy.

"Got burned pretty badly by that fucking holy water, but I'll live. How's him though?"

Paul.  
Paul was okay.  
It could only mean one thing, and Michael knew it.

He had killed the Frogs and Sam with them, effectively avenging Marko, and it was only right. Michael could feel how they just wanted to protect each other, and who was Michael to blame them? They had killed to protect their own too.  
But Michael could feel something else too; Paul had been injured and hadn't yet recovered fully, Michael felt his pain as if it was his own; the tingling burning sensation covered his entire body, and every sudden movement was painful.

Paul had gotten out of the holy water bath quite easily, but not quickly enough. He'd lost a lot of blood, which was now spilled all over the ground floor.  
He'd recovered well enough though, surely thanks to the three bodies he had drained in quick succession.

Those wannabe hunters had been way too easy to kill, weak and clueless. Mike's little brother hadn't been much smarter, all confident thinking he just killed Dwayne.

"By the looks of it, he's having the time of his life."

Dwayne? Michael looked up then, to where he last saw the raven-haired's body. It wasn't there anymore.

"Was it really so difficult, Michael, to give in to the thirst? Did you really have to fight us?" David spoke with no anger, just genuine curiosity.

Michael had no answers to that first question, so he just focused on the second one.

"You tried to make me a killer..." His excuse sounded weak and Michael knew it. It sounded even more stupid now. Why wouldn't he be one? It was in his nature after all.

"And we failed miserably to do so." Dwayne admitted, "You couldn't even kill us." Michael turned to the couch and finally saw Dwayne, relieved to see him unharmed, the only hint anything happened to him the wound, still bleeding -Michael could smell that much- right above his navel.  
Unlike with Paul, Michael couldn't feel anything coming from Dwayne. Did it mean he wasn't in pain?

"What about Marko?" There was no arrogance in Michael's voice, no smug gloating, just regret and guilt.  
He had never meant to harm him, or any of them for the matter.

"What about me?" Michael looked up towards the voice, shocked. Marko laid on one of the wooden beams, looking very comfortable and smirking as always.

"H-how? I saw you dead!" Michael kept looking at him, as if expecting him to attack him at any moment.

"Technically, you never saw any of us alive" Marko pointed out. All the boys chuckled at that.

"I thought we killed you..." Michael admitted in a whisper so low a human wouldn't have heard it. _'I'm so happy you're okay'_

"Ha! You know Mike, I'd say good try but honestly? It was shit."

"For real, do you guys even know where the heart is supposed to be?" Dwayne got up and walked towards him, stepping right into the puddle of blood Michael had been drinking from.

"You see, Michael," Roughly, he lifted Michael up and got him on his feet, only to punch him in the stomach. "it's not here." Michael struggled to crunch down in pain but Dwayne kept him on his feet.

"It's closer to..." Another punch, right in the middle of his chest. All air left Michael's lungs at once " _here_."

Michael could feel waves of concern coming from Paul right before he spoke.  
"Dwayne, stop. He's in enough pain already."

"Well, he deserves it!" He was angry, and tightened his grip on Michael's shoulder, claws digging deep into his skin. "Not my fault he refused to kill last time."

"Dwayne, please. We all make mistakes. He's learned his lesson I'm sure."  
Michael hadn't expected David to intervene at all, let alone to defend him. 

"Easy for you to talk, he hasn't tried to kill _you_." Dwayne growled, but let go of him, and Michael fell back on the floor, not even trying to stand again.  
Exhausted, he didn't care how desperately pathetic he looked, he went back to lapping up the blood straight away. He needed it, needed the strength it gave him, just enough to keep him conscious.  
But the blood was cold now and Michael hungered for warmth just as much.

"Oh Michael." David stood next to him now, looking down at him in a weird mix of contempt and genuine care.  
"Look at yourself..."

Michael didn't want to. He knew what he must have looked like.  
Desperation in his eyes, blood staining his clothes and face, some even dripping from his hair.

"So weak, trying to deny what you need for so long." David cupped his face and caressed him softly, managing to wipe away most of the blood around his lips.  
Michael looked up at him, the sight of Michael on his knees all needy and sorry already effecting David.

"I'm ready now... I'll do anything you ask of me"

The boys smiled maliciously. Michael had given up at last, had resigned to the thirst, embraced his nature.

"Come then, let's go hunting" David held out his hand, and Michael took it immediately. With some help, Michael finally got on his feet. 

"Do you think you can walk on your own?" Paul stood next to him, _'he's concerned, I can feel it',_ and Michael may have been proud, but he was also weak, too weak to walk unassisted.  
He lowered his head and shook it. "No, I don't think I can..."

"Don't worry, we've got you." David's voice was soft and caring, and Michael relaxed into their touch.  
He wrapped his arms around their shoulders and let himself be carried to the door. Marko and Dwayne followed them quietly.

"Ready to say goodbye?" David asked him. It was a big step, crossing that threshold, and they would have understood if Michael had needed a moment.

Michael looked around, he knew he would never return.  
Not to this house, not to this life... But it didn't matter anymore.

He nodded, smiling up at them, grateful for how much they seemed to care.

Michael held on tight to Paul and David, and all five of them took off at the same time, the night sky welcoming them.


	2. Time To Join The Club

The light of the fire was blinding, and Michael could barely see where they had landed, but he could feel the sand beneath his feet.  
_'Another bonfire on the beach maybe?'_ Michael thought. It'd be fitting.

"You're spot on, Mikey!" Michael looked at Paul, confused.  
Paul just shrugged "Not my fault you think loud, man."

Michael was leaning on a tree now, the boys looking over the bushes at the humans, planning the attack.  
Dwayne turned to him and Michael shivered. He always looked intimidating, but even more now, vamped out, angry, and wounded.

"Well, here there are, Michael. Your _preys_." His eyes shifted and turned to a bright yellow. He furrowed his brows. "Why don't you go get them? You should already be throwing yourself at them, weren't you _oh so starved?_ "

Michael looked over at where Dwayne was pointing. He could distinguish some silhouettes around the fire now.  
Surfers once again, he could guess that much.

"They seem pretty intoxicated already," Marko pointed out. "won't put up much of a fight."  
Michael shook his head, the slightest movement enough to send pain all over his body. "I can't do it, I'm sorry..."

Dwayne looked back at him, incredulous and enraged, and decided he had had enough. He slammed Michael against the tree, hard and rough, then grabbed him by the hair forcing Michael to look at him.

Michael whined loudly, even more in pain now than he already was, and David looked up at them, concerned. He knew Dwayne just got stabbed and was still pissed, but he seemed too rough, even for their standards. Michael could barely stand after all.  
He let out a warning growl. Dwayne was crossing too many lines tonight.

But Dwayne had no intention to step back.  
"Sorry, what was that?" he asked Michael leaning onto him. "I thought you finally understood. _You need to kill!_ "

Dwayne's hands on his throat were making it hard for him to breathe, and even though he didn't need air anymore, Michael was starting to panic.  
"Can't, Dwayne - too weak."  
Michael's voice broke and tears of blood fell from his eyes.

David had gotten closer to them now, and he put an arm on Dwayne's shoulder.

"Leave him, Dwayne. _Now_ " He sounded commanding, but not angry.  
David understood Dwayne's rage, after all. He too had wanted to see Michael hunt, abandon himself to his instincts, prove his loyalty to them.  
But the boy's safety came first.

"He drank enough blood to turn but hasn't killed yet." David explained Dwayne, trying to make him come back to his senses. "He's not a human anymore, not yet a vampire; but the only thing I'm sure he is, is he's _dying_. Look at him and tell me you honestly think he could do it, Dwayne."

David put his hand over Dwayne's. "Let go."  
Reluctantly, Dwayne obeyed.

David had done a great job calming Dwayne, and Michael was grateful for that, but he felt the need to reassure Dwayne himself anyway.

"Dwayne..." Michael called out to him and the vampire looked back up at him, his expression unreadable. "I know I've let you down before, and I'm sorry. But I swear it's not my morality that's holding me back anymore."  
Dwayne stood quiet and still for a moment, then sighed. David was right, the boy wasn't faking it, he really was _that_ weak. "No, _I'm_ sorry, Michael." he said, finally. "I didn't realize how much you were hurting. _I_ should be apologizing, not you."

Michael understood, he had had good reasons to think Michael was just refusing to kill once again. But he won't disappoint them tonight, Michael promised to himself.  
"It's fine, Dwayne. Don't worry. I just... I need blood, _now_. Please!"

"We'll get you some, then." Dwayne said, patting him on the back lightly, careful not to hurt him. "You just stay here, and we'll bring a prey to you. Sound good?"  
Michael was trembling in anticipation by then, and nodded enthusiastically. "Perfect, and thank you."

"Anytime, brother." That sentence alone, that feeling of acceptance, made Michael feel better already. It made him realize he really was one of them after all.  
For the first time, Dwayne smiled at him, then stepped away.

~

"Hey," Michael had drifted off for a moment, but Paul's voice brought him back to reality. "We're gonna attack now, all of us. We'll leave you here alone for _just a moment_ , ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I won't try to run away." Michael assured him.  
In his condition, he doubted he could even if he wanted to.

"Oh, we know that." David chimed in, turning towards the two of them. "We just wanted you to know we'll be back soon. We're not leaving you."  
Michael smiled, grateful for the reassurance. "Thanks." It made him feel a lot better.

As they took off, Michael walked away from the tree and closer to where the boys had been moments before. Even from behind the bushes he still had a good view of the attack.

As he saw them hunt he didn't shy away, not this time. The smell of blood was alluring, and Michael looked forward not only to feed, but to kill too.

~

The attack was going smoothly. Most of the surf nazis were stoned and the rest were drunk, so they hadn't even tried to fight them, not that they'd had any chance otherwise.

David had already drained one and was about to go for the jugular of the one in his arms too, but then he remembered why they were there in the first place. So, while the others kept on feeding, he held the human tight and took off.

David found Michael behind the bushes, and he looked barely able to stand. As David landed, Michael was already leaning on him for support.

"Easy now, Michael. I'm here, don't worry."  
But Michael wasn't focusing on David, his eyes fixed on the human in his arms.

The guy looked already dead or at least passed out, and Michael was glad. It'd make it easier that he wouldn't fight back.  
"Just passed out." David specified, the fact that they could read his thoughts still creeping Michael out a bit. "It's better not to feed on the dead, anyway. Your body craves fresh blood. And it'd be a bit counterproductive feeding you dead meat since you need to make a kill tonight."

_'Right'_ Michael nodded.  
"Ok, how do I do this?"

David noticed his hesitation and was quick to explain to him how to proceed.  
"It should be as instinctual as possible. You might have a vague knowledge of where the main veins and arteries are, but your body _knows_ it. Just close your eyes and let go, the rest will come naturally."

Michael took a deep breath then looked up at him. "I trust you."  
David could feel it was the truth, and the raw emotion in Michael's voice made him shiver.

Then Michael leaned down on the human slowly, tentatively.  
"Give in, Michael. Let your instinct take over." David instructed him.

Biting into the flesh was easy with his now razor-sharp teeth, and Michael latched onto the neck under him, his arms wrapping around the human's shoulders, holding it closer.

David felt the exact moment blood started to flow, felt Michael's thirst quenching, his body relaxing against David's.  
"That's it, you're doing great, Michael." David kept encouraging him, his hands still wrapped around Michael's shoulders, letting him know he was there for him.

Awoken by the pain, the human struggled in his arms, and David felt Michael panicking, opening his eyes and almost wanting to stop feeding. But he still had to kill, and David had to make sure he did.  
"Don't think, Michael. Just let your instinct take it from here. It'll be over soon."

_'I trust you, David'_ Michael thought, sure David would hear it.  
After that David heard nothing else. Michael's rational side was shut out completely, the beast had taken over now, and it had yellow eyes and a burning thirst.

As David predicted, in less than a minute Michael had made his first kill, draining the human's whole body.

Lost in the ecstasy of blood, Michael hadn't realized his prey had stopped fighting and now laid dead into the sand.  
He pushed his head back and let out a loud scream, not unlike a howl.

Immediately after, he felt lightheaded and collapsed back.  
He felt two strong arms catching him just before he hit the ground, then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Paul lifted up his head from the neck of his victim, the blood in his mouth slipping out and pouring on his face and neck.  
 _'There's something wrong with Michael, I can feel it'_

He let go of the human he'd been feeding from and the body fell on the sand, forgotten.  
In a heartbeat he was already next to David, looking down at Michael unconscious in his arms.

"Is he ok?" He asked, concerned.  
 _'I told him I wasn't leaving him... I should have stayed with him, should have protected him.'_   
"I felt him feeding, what happened next?" When Paul looked up at David, the head vampire looked just as worried.

"I-I don't know..." His jaw was trembling.  
Paul had never seen David like that."He fed, was having a good time with it too, but then he just... passed out." 

Dwayne heard their conversations and was beside David in seconds, ready to help him lay Michael down, while Marko remained on the beach, taking care of the bodies for all of them. The boys waited for him, Dwayne reassuring David and Paul the whole time.

When Marko joined them and they were ready to go back to the hotel, it was Dwayne who carried Michael. David had wanted to do it himself, but had realized he was still too shocked and could have hurt him.

When they arrived they were all aware of how unusual their situation was.  
It was normal for David to react so strongly, he was Michael's maker after all, and they would share a deep connection until Michael learned how to control his instincts and hunt by himself.  
Paul's reaction on the other hand was unexpected.

"But Michael did drink a lot of his blood before turning." Dwayne pointed out, and they all understood what he was implying. All but Paul, who was still too shocked to pay attention to any of them.

"You both sired him!" Marko realized.  
David pondered on it for a moment, still trying to understand.  
It would explain a lot.  
Paul was reacting so badly to Michael's injury because he had never sired anyone before. The strength of the connection was new to him and, in this unexpected situation, it overwhelmed him with emotions.

"It's true..." Paul came back to reality and spoke to David, his voice soft and resigned. "I feel him, David. The way _you_ should..." As he spoke, Paul began to panic. "But I'm not ready for it. I don't want it!" He turned to David, desperate. "You can fix this, Dave, right?"

David sighed. He knew there was no way he could make the bond go away, he could only help Paul understand it wasn't such a bad thing.  
"I never heard of this happening before, but you're clearly bound to him and I know I am too. You know you can't break the bond, it'll fade on his own in time. Just... try not to worry too much about this. I'm sure you'll be a great teacher."

"I'm scared, Dave..."  
David knew, knew how it felt to feel that much power over someone so fragile, it could be overwhelming.  
"I know, but you'll have to be strong for Michael, Paulie. He'll need us both to get through this."

"You're the only ones he'd trust anyway." Dwayne interrupted them. "I straight up tortured him, and he still seems very afraid of Marko."  
"I don't get it. What did _I_ do?" Marko asked, irritated.  
"It's not like you did something..." David explained. "He's probably still shocked because he thought he killed you, you know. He just feels bad about it and fears you want some sort of revenge."  
"But I don't!" Marko protested.  
"Well, he doesn't know that." Dwayne told him, trying to reassure Marko. He knew the blond did nothing wrong, they all did.  
"So I almost got killed and it's suddenly my fault. It's not fair, man! I'll have to have a serious talk with him as soon as he gets better."

"He _is_ gonna get better, right?" They all turned to Paul. He was tearing up, little droplets of blood already falling from the corner of his eyes.  
"Hey Paulie, don't worry." David told him, trying his hardest to reassure him. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Paul sighed, his eyes going back to Michael, unconscious on the couch. He could only hope David was right.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael opened his eyes and immediately noticed that even though it was dark all around him, he could see perfectly.  
He looked around and realized he knew that place.

"Dwayne! Come here, he's awake!"

The hotel. The boys.  
Everything came back to him. 

He had fed.  
He had killed.  
He had... _passed out?_

"Mike! How are you feeling?"  
Marko.  
_Marko?_

 _'Oh yeah, he's alive.'_ Michael smiled up at him. "Hey, Marko."

When he tried to get up from the bed where he'd been laying, his head started spinning and Michael felt himself fall face down towards the floor, unable to keep himself up.  
Luckily Marko was quick to catch him and helped him get seated on the bed, his back against the cold wall of the cave.   
"Woah, easy there bud." Marko told him. "You've been out a lot, shouldn't try to move so fast."

Michael wrapped the bedsheet around his shoulders, he was freezing. "How much's a lot?" He asked.  
"Six years." The blond replied calmly.  
" _What?_ The fuck do you mean six years?"  
"Welcome to 1993, man. Oh, the things you've missed... A new top gun movie, the pope was killed, Russia started world war three-"

Michael was still trying to process everything Marko just said when he heard a voice approaching. 

"Marko! You said he's awake?"  
Dwayne, Michael recognized his voice.  
"I sure did." Marko answered, and Dwayne was at Michael's side immediately, watching him intently.

Michael started to worry. The last time he had seen Dwayne the raven-haired was pissed at him, and rightfully so... Could he stay pissed for six years?

"How do you feel?" His expression was unreadable, but at least he hadn't attacked Michael. He was relieved.  
"Dizzy, tired, hungry, you name it." Michael sighed. "How the hell did I stay out that long?"

Dwayne turned to glance sternly at Marko, figuring what was going on. "What kind of bullshit did you tell him?"  
Marko held up both hands in defense. "Me? You hurt me, Dwayne." He pouted, pretending to look offended.

Dwayne turned back to Michael, sighing. "You've been out for two days. Surely less impressive than whatever he told you, but worrying nonetheless. We'll have to keep an eye on you for the next few days."  
"You're a bastard, Marko. You know that?" Michael told him, chuckling. _'I was really excited about a new top gun movie though...'_  
Marko just smirked. "I'm gonna get Paul and David, they'll be happy to see you're finally back with us!"

Marko left quickly, leaving Michael alone with Dwayne. Michael shivered, still intimidated by the raven-haired.  
"Where are they?" Michael asked, excited to see them but not knowing why.  
"Out feeding." Dwayne answered.  
Michael looked at him questioningly. "I assumed you always hunted together."  
"Usually yes. But we've been taking turns for the past two days, so you'd never be alone when you woke up."  
"Oh." That was so thoughtful of them. "Thanks."  
"No problem, buddy."

Michael relaxed, glad to see Dwayne looked calmer today.  
"Dwayne, what..." He hesitated. "What's wrong with me?"  
Dwayne sighed. "Honestly? We have no idea why you reacted like that. We think it's because you drank too much blood without making a kill, but we're not sure." He must have noticed the worry on Michael's face because he was quick to reassure him. "But you'll be fine, Michael. We'll take good care of you."

"Hey, Dwayne. I..." Michael sighed, unsure of how to word what he felt. _'I'm sorry I tried to kill you? I'm sorry I refused to feed that first time?'_ "For what it's worth I'm sorry I gave you any reason to think I was a threat to you. I really didn't mean to."  
"And I'm sorry I hurt you when you were already in such pain." Dwayne answered, shooking his head and looking down in embarrassment. "I swear I'm not usually like that, I just-"

"Mikey!" They both turned at that.  
Paul all but launched himself at Michael and squeezed him tight, and Michael thought he never wanted to let him go, burying his head in the crook of Paul's neck, inhaling his scent. He smelled different somehow, like safety and home.  
_'Well, that's weird.'_

"You're alright? I missed you, pal." Paul said, distracting him from his thought.  
"I missed you too, Paul. So much." It was true, and it seemed so strange yet so natural.

"How are you feeling, Michael?"  
He turned around at the voice. "David!" He exclaimed. "I'm so happy to see you!"

He wanted to launch himself at David, but new he wasn't strong enough to stand up, so he had to wait for David to come to him. When he did, Michael held him tight as he had done with Paul. He felt like he could finally breathe again now, like he'd been gasping for air the whole time since he woke up and hadn't noticed until they arrived, like a breeze of fresh air. Like their presence alone was soothing.

They let go of Michael after a moment, and David glanced at Dwayne and Marko who left the room without a word.  
Michael looked at him, confused. "What's going on?" He asked, growing worried.

"We need to talk." David said, sounding solemn.  
"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" Michael asked, wondering why they were so serious all of a sudden.  
"So, you know when you drank our blood?" Paul started.

"Yeah, what about it?" How could he ever forget? When he drank David's he had no idea what he was doing, but it'd been a great night, and he remembered how good it had made him feel.  
With Paul's it had been different. The hunger was controlling him then, and he couldn't have stopped if he tried. He didn't remember the taste of it, just the relief from pain, a calm sense of peace coming over him. 

"Well, there is more to it than just turning, man." Paul tried to explain, only leaving Michael more confused.  
"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you already noticed, Michael?" It was David who answered this time  
He _had_ noticed something, that connection that he couldn't quite put into words.

"You can feel us, can't you, Michael?" David continued with a smile, he knew the answer already. "Our presence, our emotions."  
"We can feel you too, you know." Paul continued.

"How?" Michael knew it was true, felt it, but couldn't understand it.  
"Exchanging blood creates a connection, Michael. It's meant to give you someone who'll teach you how to be one of us." David explained.  
"Why?"  
"It assures survival. This way no new vampire has to figure everything out on their own. We couldn't leave you if we wanted to, Michael." The way his voice deepened as he spoke that last sentence made Michael shiver.  
"It's also an important lesson for you," he continued, his voice back to normal, "so you know you'll have to be responsible for anyone you decide to turn."

"This explains a lot, actually..." Michael realized. "That's why you can read my mind."  
"Yes." Paul answered.  
"Why I can feel your presence."  
"Yes." It was David this time.  
_'Why I'm so damned attracted to you'_

Michael hadn't meant to say that, but of course they had heard it just fine.

"Honestly, no... That's all you, Mikey." Paul said, honestly. David nodded, none of the boys had felt attracted to him as soon as they drank his blood, and if they grew intimate in time it was well after the connection had vanished.

 _'Well, fuck'_ Michael thought. It'd have been easy to blame it all on this connection, but even before Paul corrected him, Michael already knew the truth, that he had been attracted to them way before he drank their blood.

"So what do we do now?" He asked, trying to avoid the elephant in the room.  
"Well, since it's almost dawn I say we sleep now." Paul said, making himself comfortable on the bed and laying down beside Michael.

 _Here?_ and _together?_ were the first things that ran through Michael's mind.  
_'I saw them sleep. They don't use beds.'_ He thought, confused.

"Learning to sleep on a pole will take time," David explained, seeing his confusion. "you'll fly up there in your sleep when you're ready for it. We're staying here for the time being."  
"All three of us?" He asked, hesitantly.  
"Bond." Paul said, vaguely gesturing between the three of them as an explanation. 

_'If I'd known it'd be this easy to take you to bed I'd have offered earlier.'_ He thought, only to blush as he realized they'd probably heard him.  
The grin on Paul's face only confirmed it.  
David chuckled but laid down as well, him and Paul on each side of Michael, both tentatively wrapping their arms around him.

The Sun would be up in a matter of moments so, tired, Michael just relaxed between them and soon fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When they woke at sundown, Michael's first thought was _blood_.  
He felt the hunger growing into his stomach, burning his throat, and he noticed how his fangs were already out.  
Needless to say, both blonds felt it too.

"Well, I guess I'll head out to find some preys, then." David announced, his hands untangling from around Michael's waist.  
"Wait, don't go!" Michael exclaimed, clinging tighter to him. He needed to be close to him, and the idea of David leaving was unbearable.

"It won't be long, Michael." David assured him, caressing his face tenderly. "I'll be right back, I promise."  
"Can't I come with you?" Michael asked, his eyes pleading.

"You were unconscious for days, Mikey. You should rest." Paul told him, running a hand through his hair.  
"Besides, if you'd go out right now you'd make a bloodbath." David continued. "It's better if I just go and bring you a human back here."

_'Please don't leave me...'_  
"You won't be alone, Mikey. I'll stay with you." Paul reassured him, holding him closer, and the contact was enough to calm him down.  
Reluctantly, Michael let go of David, and the blond got up and was about to leave when he turned to face Michael once more.

"You know I'm not leaving you, right?" David asked, doubt showing in his eyes.  
Michael didn't answer, but looked down in shame. Rationally he knew that, but something in him, that side of him that longed for the blonds so much it hurt made him feel so insecure.

"I'll be back to you, Michael. I swear." David assured him, and through their connection Michael could feel how much it pained him to leave.  
"Alright." Michael said finally, nodding. "Go now. The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be back."

~

They'd been lying on the bed for some time already just waiting for David to come back when Michael grabbed the back of Paul's neck and pressed his lips on the blond's.  
Paul was surprised at first, but it didn't take long for him to kiss back with a passion, his hands buried into Michael's hair, pulling him closer and never wanting to let him go.

"Woah, Mikey. What was that about?" He asked after a moment, breathless as he stepped back.  
"I want you so much, Paul..." Michael confessed, blushing lightly.  
"Yeah?" Paul asked expectantly, his eyes lighting up.  
"Yeah." Enjoying his new vampiric strength, Michael pressed the blond against the wall, grinding onto him, but stepped back soon after, a doubt growing in his mind.  
"Don't you want me?" Michael asked, noticing Paul wasn't responding as enthusiastically as he had expected him to.

Paul sighed. "I sure do, but... I just don't want to take advantage of you like this, Mikey. With our bond and all..."  
Michael palmed his crotch and took a hold of Paul's dick, squeezing it hard through the denim.  
"Does this look like you're the one taking advantage of me?"

Paul threw his head back and moaned. On any other occasion he'd already be all over his partner, but he needed to know Michael was really okay with it.

"You're sure you want this Mikey?" He asked, restraining himself from reaching down and cup that delectable ass.  
"Yes, please!" There was a desperation in Michael's voice that made Paul want to take him right there, but he had to keep his composure at least for the time of one more question.  
"Will you stop me if you change your mind?"  
"Yes." Michael promised, nodding.

It was all the reassurance Paul needed, and in a heartbeat he was all over Michael, picking him up effortlessly and carrying him back to the bed.

~

That's how David found them when he came back, leaving kisses and bites all over each other and in various states of undress.

Michael had felt his presence even before he entered the hotel, and the idea of having them both was way too tempting not to take a chance.  
_'Paul.'_ Michael had learned to communicate telepathically pretty quickly, even though he still needed to focus a lot on it. _'Can I ask him to join us?'_

 _'So needy. Am I not enough for you, big boy?'_ Paul had chuckled. _'Fine by me, Mikey. David's always a nice fuck anyway.'_  
Michael had gasped, softly.

So they had done this already.  
He had felt a hint of jealousy, immediately replaced by arousal at the thought of the two of them together.

Meanwhile, David had turned around and was trying to retreat to the main hall as quiet as possible, not wanting to interrupt whatever was going on between them, even though a part of him had wanted nothing more than to stay there and get a look, maybe even join in.  
He tried to tell himself that that pang of possessiveness and jealousy he felt was only because of the bond. He didn't really care that Michael had chosen Paul over him.

He started to walk away, but was stopped by a familiar voice.  
"Where exactly do you think you're going, David?" Michael asked him in a deep, seductive voice, already standing behind him.

David sighed, ashamed to have been caught.  
"Ah, Michael... I- I was just leaving. I'll be in the hall if you need me, your prey's back there too, passed out. I should probably go back to keep an eye on him already." He tried to excuse himself, but Michael was quick to get in front of him, hands on his chest, demanding and eager. "What if I needed you _right now?"_

"Michael, you don't know what you're saying." David claimed, finally meeting his eyes, a pleading expression in his eyes begging Michael to just let him go.

 _'He's shy, Mikey. You'll have to try harder than that.'_ Paul encouraged him, amused.

"Don't try to hide it, David. I can feel you, remember? I know you want me." Michael pointed out with a smirk, his hands running down his back to his hips.  
_'Well, fuck'_ David lowered his head once again. "I'm so sorry, Michael. I never meant to make you uncomfortable, I can't help what I share through the bond, you know that-"  
"Oh but there are other things you can help with..." Michael interrupted him, his suggestion very clear.

"You're sure this isn't just the bond talking?" David asked, unable to stop his worry.  
"You can feel me through it." Michael reminded him. "Tell me what I feel isn't desire, tell me you really think I don't want you."

"Michael..." David tried to protest weakly.  
"I want you, David. Trust me." He all but begged. _'Please, I need you.'_

To prove his point Michael grabbed David's collar and kissed him passionately, leading him towards the bed at the same time.  
"You think I could be faking this?" He asked breaking the kiss to look back into David's eyes.

David thought about it.

It had to be real. None of the boys had reacted that way. Sure, they had needed guidance for some time, had needed him to be close to them, to feel his presence, but never like this.

But if it wasn't the blood talking, why hadn't Michael said something before? And what were the chances he was really into the both of them?  
David had found his answer. "I'm sorry, Michael. I can't." He said, stepping back reluctantly.

Michael felt like his heart was about to break, those words hitting him like a punch. _'He doesn't want me...'_ He realized.  
But David was quick to reassure him. "I do, Michael. Never doubt that, please."

"Really?" Michael asked, confused.  
David nodded, and immediately Michael felt the sudden wave of want coming from David. He was telling the truth, there was no denying that.  
"Then why?" Immediately, his hungry hands were on David's skin once again, caressing his face as he stared into David's eyes searching for an answer.

"I still think you're doing this just because of our bond." David confessed, looking down not to meet Michael's sad eyes.

"I'm not, I swear!" Michael started, but David just shook his head. "You can't know for sure Michael, and neither can we."  
"Wait until it fades." He suggested, taking Michael's hands in his. "If you still want me after that, I promise you you'll have me."

"Don't do this to me, David. I need you!" There were tears in the corner of his eyes now, and that sight hurt David more than he thought was possible.  
"I know," he simply said, " and I'll stay with you and I'll take care of you. I'll be beside you until you learn how to take care of yourself. I'll be the mentor you need me to be."  
_'And no matter how much I want you, I won't take advantage of you like this. I could never forgive myself.'_

"Man, maybe Dave's right." Came Paul's voice from behind them, and Michael turned around, terrified. "Not you too, Paul..."  
The blond looked more thoughtful than Michael ever remembered seeing him.  
"If I force you now, you'd hate me..." He reasoned. "I don't want you to hate me." He finished, his voice growing smaller, scared by that idea.

"You can't force the willing, Paul..." He tried to argue, but David was quick to interrupt him. "It's better if we don't, Michael. This way if it goes away with the connection-" _'It won't!'_ "-we did the right thing. If it doesn't, well... We'll have eternity to make it up to you." David promised, smirking.  
Michael sighed, looking away.

"In the meantime," David continued, "there's still a passed out Surf Nazi waiting for you on the couch if Marko hasn't found him already. Why don't you come out and feed? I promise you'll feel better with a full stomach."

Michael wanted to protest, to keep arguing and assuring them that what he felt was real, but he knew there'd be no point in that. They had made their decision and there would be no changing their minds.  
So Michael just nodded and dragged himself out of the room, walking to the hall heartbroken.

The blonds were beside him in a heartbeat, both of them resting a hand on his shoulders.  
They still wanted to be close to him Michael realized, lightening up, and it brought a tentative smile back on his face. And even though this wasn't how he wanted them, he was still grateful for their closeness.


	6. My love will not let you down

"Mikey, wake up!" Paul shook him gently, a terrified expression on his face.  
"Hey, love. What's the matter?" Michael replied, still half-asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around Paul's waist.

A little over a month had passed since Michael had confessed his feelings for the blonds and, while they had declined all of Michael's attempts to start a physical relationship, none of them had been adverse to a romantic one, with some kissing and a lot of cuddling. It hadn't been what Michael had wanted initially, but it was enjoyable anyway.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked him, concern plain in his voice.  
"'m sleepy. It's still early..." Michael complained, burying his head back in the crook of Paul's neck.  
"I can't feel you anymore." Paul announced, and that was all it took to wake Michael up completely, a cold shiver running all over his body.

Paul reached around to wake David too, the head vampire still asleep behind Michael, an arm resting both protectively and possessively over Michael's shoulder. "Dave, wake up."  
"'at's goin on?" He slurred, opening one eye, his brows furrowed.

"Can you feel him?" Paul asked, and David still didn't understand what he was going on about. "Huh?"  
"Mikey, can you feel him?"  
David lifted his head and tried to focus on Michael, but couldn't. "No, Paul. I can't." He realized, suddenly completely awake.

Meanwhile, Michael was trying his best to communicate with them as he had done so much in the past month, to share his fear and worry, to try and feel how they were reacting to the news, but there was no answer from any of them.  
The connection they had was gone.

Michael started to panic then. "Guys... I can't feel you either." It was terrifying, it felt... lonely. Incomplete. "I can't feel you anymore..."  
The void he felt was consuming him, and Michael couldn't contain his tears any longer. That warm sensation in his chest was gone, ripped away from him without his consent.

Michael was cold again, and alone.

Instinctively, he found Paul's strong arms again and snuggled his way into them, desperate for some contact.  
"I can't feel you." He repeated. "I miss you so much..."

Michael stretched to wrap his free arm around David's back, hoping the blond would get closer, needed him to get closer, to feel him again.  
"David, dear. Please, I need you, let me hold you."  
_'Don't deny me even this time.'_ He thought but knew David couldn't hear him. Would never hear him again.  
Sobbing, Michael clung tighter to both of them.

"Why?" David asked, his voice shaking. "Do you still want me?"  
Michael nodded. "Of course I do, I thought I made myself clear about it."

Above him, Paul and David shared an incredulous glance that said it all. It really hadn't been the bond.

David still couldn't believe it was true, overwhelmed by the idea of Michael genuinely desiring him. "So you really..." He started, not knowing what else to say.  
"Yes." Michael reassured him, detaching himself from them to look up into David's eyes. "Yes." He repeated, and relished the look of pure, unaltered joy on David's face at his words.

"The both of us?" Paul asked from behind him, his voice small and tentative.

Until now Michael had only confirmed his feelings for David, had said nothing about him... Maybe Mikey just didn't want him anymore.  
It had been a possibility, and Paul had known that. Still it hurt to see him and David happy without him.

"Oh Paulie, of course!" Michael assured him, guiltily realizing he had neglected him. "I still want both of you, but only if you want it too." He specified, anxiously waiting for their reply.

David just shook his head, smiling. "I've wanted this for so long Michael, you don't even know."  
"Really?" Michael asked, incredulous.  
David nodded. "I was just afraid it was only our blood talking, afraid you'd change your mind after it faded away. I couldn't risk it, I'm sorry."

"Can you do it now?" Michael asked. "I promise I won't break your heart."  
David smirked back at him. "I think so, yeah."

"Paulie, love? I need you just as much..." He admitted, still sounding insecure. "Can I have you too?"  
Paul laughed out loud. "Silly Mikey. You've always had me."

They met again in a hug, Michael's grip so tight around them he was sure he was going to leave bruises.

David untangled himself from Michael's grasp and bit his own wrist, holding it out for him. "Here, Michael. Drink."  
"Huh?" He asked, furrowing his brows, confused.

"It'll bring back our connection." He explained, and Michael's eyes widened. It could be brought back? He wouldn't have to feel so alone for the rest of his existence?

"Fuck, for real?"  
"Yes, Michael. For real." David assured him, and could see how torn Michael was, even though he couldn't understand why.

"Will you still believe my feelings for you are real if I do?" Michael asked.

So that's what he was so afraid of.  
"Yes, I promise."  
Michael never bit down faster or more eagerly.

"Let me have some of yours, too." David asked, and Michael felt his fangs hovering on his shoulder.  
"Take it, take everything you want!"

Michael was in ecstasy now that he could feel David again, but there was still something missing. Someone.

"Can I, Paul?" He asked, turning to lay kisses all over the blond's neck, ready to bite down.  
"Go straight ahead, Mikey."

Paul moaned softly as Michael sank his fangs into his neck, and Michael chuckled against his skin. "Are you enjoying this?"  
"Yeah..." Paul confessed, and Michael just shook his head.  
"You're one kinky motherfucker Paulie, you know that? Bite me too now, love."

Now that he could feel them both again, that he was _complete_ once more, Michael was on cloud nine, and with a satisfied sigh laid back again on the bed, content to just look at the two blonds sharing a kiss.

"Can I have some of yours too?" David asked Paul, his fangs already scraping Paul's neck. "'ts been a while since I last felt you..."  
"Hell yeah, Dave." Paul answered enthusiastic, biting down on his neck as soon as he felt David do the same.

Once they were done they laid back down next to their Michael, each on one side of him.

 _'I love you.'_ Michael confessed after a moment, and for a while none of them spoke, too overwhelmed from that sudden declaration  
"I think I might love you too, man." Paul confessed after having considered it for some time. "And I mean both of you."

Beside them, David sighed. They both turned to look at him.  
"I..." He started, not knowing how to say it. "I don't know." He confessed genuinely.

He knew it hurt them that he couldn't reciprocate their feelings yet, could feel their disappointment through the bond they shared, but knew he'd rather be honest than to lie to them with those sweet complacent words David knew would make them happy.

"I need some time to sort out how I feel." He added, trying his best to explain himself. "You've had weeks, Michael. I've only just discovered your feelings for me were real, and it's a lot to take in."  
"I know that I feel something for you, that I care about you and want to be with you." He pointed out, hoping they could understand. "I think I just need time to say it out loud."

David looked down to avoid meeting their eyes, then he felt a hand resting on his shoulder gently, tentatively.  
"It's alright." Michael assured him, and David looked up then, shocked to see the honesty in his eyes. "I don't think any less of you for this, dear." Michael assured him. "And it doesn't change how I feel about you."  
"I'll give you all the time you need to say it, and if you never feel ready to do it I won't judge you or held it against you." He continued.

"Yeah, what he said." Paul agreed, nodding encouragingly, and David couldn't help but smile then.

"Let's go back to sleep now, what do you say?" Paul suggested, and they both nodded.  
But he didn't lay back down where he was before next to Michael. Instead Paul floated towards David and positioned himself beside him, so that he and Michael were both holding him close, resting their heads on his chest.

Sleep took them both soon after -it was still day after all, and they were exhausted- and David studied their relaxed faces for a long while before he abandoned himself to sleep as well, a big genuine smile gracing his face as he did.


End file.
